Myron Alexius
Muron Alexius (ミュロン・アレキウス, Myuron.Arekiusu) is a half blood Fanalis, and a member of the Fanalis Corps. Appearance Muron is an average adult with tanned skin. She has red hair that extends past her shoulder, small thin eyebrows, and a piercing on her bottom lip. She wears a necklace with the Fanalis symbol around her neck, a metal breast plate over a tunic that extends over her metal skirt, a metal arm guard that covers the outside of her right arm while her left arm only has a piece of the tunic covering her shoulder, and metal shin guards. Personality Muron is a calm person. She is shown not to get along with her fellow Corps member Rohroh, as they get into arguments a lot. She is also intelligent, as Rohroh pointed it out. Although she is always shown with a proper attitude, when she's in battle she shows a wilder side. History Muron was once a slave until her older brother freed her and the Alexius family adopted her. Plot Magnoshutatt Arc Muron enters a room with the rest of the Fanalis Corps, where Scheherazade, Nerva Julius Caluades, and Ignatius Alexius are talking about going to war with Magnoshutatt. When Rohroh scares Nerva, she tells him to quit it or he will lower her brother's, Mu Alexius, dignity. Muron and Rohroh are then told to calm down by Mu. She, along with the rest of the Corp, say that they will make their enemies kneel before the Emperor. War Arc Some time later, Muron is on a ship, drinking tea and reading, while heading to Magnoshutatt. When Rohroh asks to row all the way to Magnoshutatt, she tells him that only Pure Blood Fanalis have that kind of strength. Muron and Rohroh then get into an argument. She then yells at Rohroh for accidentally throwing her brother to a wall. When Alibaba helps Mu, she asks who he is, in which Rohroh tells her who he is and why he is coming with them. When the magicians show their magic of mass destruction Muron throws rocks to avoid the impact of the magic on the army of Laem. Scheherazade says that their turn was after all the barriers would be broken, but Muron answers that they couldn't bear to watch anymore. After that, the Fanalis Corps make its appearance and Mu orders to hunt down the Magnoshutatt weapon. Abilities Advanced Intelligence : Muron is a Intelligentsia Fanalis, she probably specializes in strategies. Enhanced Physical Strength : As a member of the Fanalis, Muron is very strong, but since she is a Half Blood Fanalis, she's not as strong as the Pure Blood. However, she is strong enough to lift a huge rock and throw it to a far distance. Enhanced Speed : As a Fanalis, Muron was born with exceptional speed. Enhanced Senses : Muron, as a Fanalis, maybe has superior hearing and smelling. Djinn She is a member of the Fanalis Corps, so she may be part of her brother's Household. Relationships Mu Alexius Muron is the younger sister of Mu. She respects her brother so much, she would tell Rohroh to stop his savage behavior because it will lower her brother's dignity. Rohroh Muron and Rohroh are members of the Fanalis Corps. Muron doesn't seem to like his savage behavior and will insult him because of it. Trivia *Muron shares the same last name as Mu Alexius (her brother), Titus Alexius, and Ignatius Alexius. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Fanalis Category:Dark Continent Category:Laem Empire Category:Fanalis Corps